The Accident
by DoOmeDZoMb1E
Summary: Tony and Bruce messed up in the lab and now the rest of the Avengers must pair up and take care of them
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry if my last story wasn't so great, but I'm giving fanfic another shot. Please review so I know if I do anything wrong or right and also so you can post any suggestions or ideas you would like to see in other stories or chapters. Also, there are past references of Clint/Tasha, but trust me; this is definitely a Steve/Tasha story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story because I'm too poor to buy them and it's a good thing I don't own them because I'm a slacker. :D_

It has been 4 months after Loki and his army came and the Avengers defeated them. A lot has changed in this short period of time though. For one, Bruce isn't as shy as he used to be, but he is still shy around anyone one outside of the Avengers. Tony is still, well Tony, just not as extreme and recognizes the others a little more too. Clint and Natasha now had a "thing" going on. Steve is still the gentleman, and slowly but surely, is getting more used to the 21st century. Thor is also like Steve, struggling to get used to "Midguardian customs" as he would say. They all now live in Stark Towers, as it is easier to live there so they don't have to pay any bills and they can quickly assemble for missions. The Avengers go on their own separate missions every week or so, or sometimes they all have to leave for it if the threat is high enough. Ok, that is enough overview, now to the story.

It was as normal as any other afternoon in Stark Towers for the mighty Avengers. Clint was at the range, practicing some new arrows Bruce and Tony made for him. Natasha and Steve were in the gym, sparing. Thor was on the roof of the tower, playing with his hammer and lighting, also looking out over New York, looking for any possible trouble. Tony and Bruce were being lab bros and were causing their daily explosions.

"Woah, what the heck is that?" the Captain said as there was an unusually large explosion coming from the lab. "I don't know, but we better go check it out," Natasha replied.

Everyone raced down to the lab to find Tony unconscious in the wall and Bruce on the floor where it looked like his head banged against the wall, also unconscious. Tony and Bruce started to stir at the same time, and in a few moments, they were fully up and looked confused and lost.

The 4 other Avengers were all wondering why they looked confused. Natasha then got to curious and just blurted out "Tony, Bruce, are you ok?" Natasha asked with what actually looked like concern in her eyes.

Bruce just sat there and got up, being silent like he was before they formed as a team, and Tony looked annoyed. "Lady, who are you?" Tony asked like he was a little kid. "Tony, you really don't remember who I am," Tony just shook his head, "Ok, well do you know who they are?" Natasha asked.

Tony sat there and looked at Steve, Clint and Thor, and something clicked in his head. "I don't know who you are," Tony pointed at Clint, "But I know who you are, you're Captain America" Tony said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "My dad told me so much about you, but aren't you supposed to be lost in the ice somewhere?" Tony questioned.

"It's a long story." Steve said quickly. He then just led Bruce and Tony out of the lab and led them to their rooms and then grouped with Clint and Natasha.

"Ok, so what do you think happened?" Steve started off. "Well I think that they just have amnesia from the explosion," Clint said. "No, because Tony knew who our great Cap was, but he had no idea who we were." Natasha said, killing Clint's idea. "Son of Stark also talked about Father Stark like he was a child." Thor added on to Natasha's statement.

"That's it, their bodies are adults, but their minds de-aged to what seems like a 4 or 5 year old." Steve came to the conclusion.

They all just stood there, trying to digest what Steve just said. "Are you sure about that Steve?" Clint asked. "No, but that is the only explanation for all this, and in a way, the pieces go together with that thought.

"Ok, so shouldn't we tell Fury about this?" Natasha put in. "Yeah, we should probably inform him about this, maybe S.H.I.E.L.D can do something about this for us, because are any of us secret geniuses and has just been hiding it?" Clint replied with heavy sarcasm at the end of the sentence, which caused Natasha to playfully hit him in the arm.

Steve then left with Thor to go and inform Fury about Tony and Bruce's weird problem. "So, Cling, how have things been lately?" Natasha asked with some playfulness in her voice.

"Well, I've been fine, how about you, pretty lady," He replied, putting his hands around her shoulders and pushing her against the wall, leaning in for a kiss, but they were interrupted right before it happened by none other than Tony Stark, who just looked at them. "Were you guys going to kiss," He asked with a lot of curiosity. Neither Natasha nor Clint replied, and they just backed away from each other and slightly blushed.

Luckily, they were saved by Steve and Thor coming back, which made Tony go back to his room. "Fury said that we would have to take care of them for a week until it wears off, and he wants Clint and Thor taking care of Bruce and me and Natasha with Tony." Steve informed all of them.

"Archer, we shall take care of the boy." Thor's booming voice rang in the hall. Natasha and Clint both looked at each other and had the same look in their eyes.

While walking towards the rooms Natasha whispered to Clint "It's for the best" and Clint just nodded his head. Then Natasha and Clint both pushed any romantic feelings in the back of their heads and forgot about them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the few mistakes on the last chapter, but it was late and I was really tired to I made a few mistakes. Thanks to lacus01, vast Granada, smilingeyesandpixiedust, transformers girl, do. more. than. just. exist, arrows the wolf, starkobsessed, miss America of the usa, cicsopro, just. call. me. girl. friday, jedi-padawan14, doctortaco77, miriellar, don't forget hope, ana27734, cluelessitalian, applecoral camitake, and steph WWE fan, for reviewing or story alerts or favorites, it motivates me a lot. Authors note at the end._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story because I'm too poor to buy them and it's a good thing I don't own them because I'm a slacker. :D_

Previously on "The Accident":

Everything was normal in Avenger Mansion. Until, there was a larger than normal explosion from the lab, which Tony and Bruce were in. The rest of the Avengers all rushed down there to find both of them unconscious. When they woke up, they lost their memory. The rest of the Avengers came to a conclusion that their minds went back to that of a 4 or 5 year old, but their bodies stayed the same. The others now need to take care of the two until the effects wear off. Now, to the story.

"So, how do we keep him occupied?" Steve asked Natasha. "I have no experience with children, but I read his file and he loved to build engines and circuits when he was a kid." Natasha replied.

"Ok, so do we have any of those around here?" Steve asked, clearly wondering on how a 4 or 5 year old kid can build those things when even he couldn't. "First, we need to get him back to his old house, there should be some of those things in his old room.

Natasha and Steve went to the other room across the hall to Clint and Thor. "Hey guys, I need you 2 to watch Tony while me and Steve go and get some things to keep Tony occupied."

"Sure thing Natasha, just pick us up some food." Clint said. "Can we have Shawarma, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Tony pleaded Natasha and Steve with gleaming eyes.

"Ok Tony, we'll get some Shawarma" Steve told Tony, finding it kind of funny on how his interest in Shawarma was in his childhood as well.

Then, Natasha then drove them down to Stark Mansion.

"Woah, this is a big place to grow up in." Steve said in awe as he marveled the marble floors, columns and walls.

In just the entrance room, there were the marble floors, columns and walls, a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, and overlooking the room was a balcony that had spiral steps down to the main floor.

They then went to Tony's room, which was on the second floor, the first hall on the right and the last room on the left, and, what they saw in there made Steve breathless.

In his room, were Captain America wallpaper and carpet, a Captain America Bed and Bed sheets, and next to it was a blue wooden cabinet with Captain America action figures and comics, and lastly, there were a few circuits next to a Captain America #1 issue, which were placed on what looked like a 4 year old version of a pedestal.

"Looks like you have a fan boy, Steve," Natasha said, smirking. Steve just started blushing slightly and grabbed the circuits, some comics and action figures for Tony.

"Ok, we just got to get these things back to Tony before he annoys the others to death," Steve said, jogging to the car. When they got back to the car, Natasha drove them back to the Tower. On the way back, Steve took time to look out the window to see how much has changed.

Natasha noticed that Steve looked a little depressed, so she asked "Steve, are you ok?" Steve just looked at her and muttered "Yeah," and looked away again. "Do you want to talk about it Steve?" Steve then looked at her, his eyes looking hurt and lost, like a puppy that has had one too many kicks, so he must have been holding this in "It's a long story," he said. "Hey, I got all time you need, and probably even more" Natasha smiled at him. He smiled back and started his story. "I know you already read my file, so let me just give you the story in a quicker version in my perspective (A.N: I've just read and heard the whole 'Steve' thing and I think it's an over exaggerated point, but it is important, so I just don't want to repeat a topic that we all know hopefully).

"As you know, I was the small guy, until the super serum. Before that, the only person I had was Bucky, and then he left for the war. I soon followed him after the serum, even though it wasn't in the way I had exactly hoped for. I was stuck playing a silly show when I could have been helping, and the whole time, I think it was just a waste of precious time and resources just to use me for a show boy, but at least I met Peggy." Steve told her, which Natasha was listening with a surprisingly concerned and worried look for her, still paying attention to the road of course.

"When I finally got in the fighting, I met the Howling Commandos and they quickly began my comrades and my friends, in a way like the Avengers, even Tony" Steve continued his story, and his last remark made Natasha smirk knowing that at least she wasn't alone with how she felt about Tony.

"Eventually, when I stopped Schmitt, and was hurling towards the Ice, I was certain I wasn't going to make it, and lately I have been thinking if I shouldn't be here and died in the crash, and being with my friends in the afterlife instead of leaving them behind." Steve said, finishing his story while in the elevator.

"Steve….." Natasha half said, half whispered, trying to look him in the eye, "Nobody wants you gone, you're needed here and you are alive for a reason, not just some random coincidence, so how about honor your past by moving along." Natasha said, in a not so failed attempt at cheering it up, it just wasn't and instant sink in.

Feeling better right when the elevator opened up to the 21st floor, they walked down the hall to the rooms when they heard a scream, and not just any scream, a Tony scream. (Remember that Tony only has a 4 year old brain so that is why he screamed)

They then heard stuff being thrown down the hall and sprinted towards the scream, hoping nothing to bad happened.

Their luck apparently ran dry when they saw furniture busting through the wall and looked in and saw the most horrifying thing.

The Hulk was playing tag with Tony, since apparently The Hulk's mind shrunk even more and acting like Tony. Pepper was trying to get them to stop, but to no avail.

Natasha saw this, put her hand on her face, muttering something about a migraine and some vodka, and walked away. Steve just stood there, wondering what to do, and decided to follow Natasha, wondering where Clint and Thor were, also feeling slightly bad for leaving Pepper behind. Turns out, Thor was in the kitchen with Clint and Natasha, trying to make some pop tarts. "WHY DOES THIS TIN FURNACE NOT WORK" Thor yelled as his pop tarts erupted in flames. Natasha then just walked away again, with a bottle of vodka, motioning Steve to follow her, letting Clint deal with Thor. Steve, being the ever good soldier and gentleman, followed her to her room. Steve was surprised, but then supposed that she didn't want to be bothered; since she was here 'recovering' from the migraine Hulk and Tony gave her in the mere seconds.

"Steve, with what you said in the car ride over here, I'm actually kind of worried about letting you off on your own." She said with genuine concern in her voice, which caught Steve off guard with her being out of character. She then poured herself a glass of vodka, the original flavor, and then poured Steve one too, and even though he isn't a fan of vodka, he felt like he needed his mind off of its thinking duty for tonight.

Its times like these he cursed the serum.

"I'm fine, really, you don't have to worry about me" He assured her. "I know, but if anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I'll do." Natasha told him, and Steve nearly had a heart attack. Natasha Romanoff, the infamous Black Widow, world class spy, S.H.E.I.L.D Agent, might have feelings, for HIM. She then proceeded by putting her hands on his face and he slowly started leaning in, which she followed suit and, the thing that happened next waaasssss…

A.N: Ok, I'm SOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it took me so long to update. I went up to Washington D.C for a week and I had writers block after the first couple paragraphs, so I made it up by putting this one a little longer and the next one will be updated either by today or tomorrow and will be long as well. Review on what you guys would like to see what happens next, it can be anything, and I'll even change the rating if I like it so post, literally anything that goes with the story, but no other shows or movies or whatever in it, has to be avengers. This is also the first time I tried the review for what happens next thing, so please be easy on it and if you don't like it just say so and I won't do it again, no problem. Please review, helps my self confidence and writing ability immensely. ALL REVIEWS ARE READ SO DON'T THINK I DON'T.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back. I know it has been around 10 months and I have limitless apologies for that. I've had a lot of crap happening and I just couldn't make time. Plus I was hacked but I wouldn't give up and I got my account back. So I will update a new chapter soon, I just got to get back in the groove of things if you know what I mean. And again I'm incredibly sorry and I really mean, didn't mean to make you guys wait for almost a year.


End file.
